


I Want You Because I'm Craving You, Baby, You

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jaehyungparkian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: The one where Jae and Brian finally decide to do it and for all his cockiness and bravado, when it’s with Brian, Jae finds himself fumbling. Brian thinks it’s the cutest damn thing.





	I Want You Because I'm Craving You, Baby, You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my CC from an anon without an ao3 account. This is for you, anon! Thanks for your readership and for requesting. I hope you like it. :D

“Are you alright?"

The whisper is soft, fond, tentative, so un-Brian and yet the most Brian thing in the world--Jae finds himself grinning despite the flush crawling its way across his cheeks, smiling despite the fact that it _should_ be embarrassing, considering the amount of peacocking he’d done leading up to tonight.

To _the_ night.

Tonight, they’re lying in the bottom bunk of the room they share with Dowoon, the rest of the band out for the night, Brian having not-so-discreetly asked them all to please leave them the fuck alone for a few hours in exchange for his taking over dishwashing duties for the next few months. For the love of god.

They’ve been waiting for five hundred years.

Thing is, Jae and Brian have been together for the longest time--an initial streak of fighting and yelling and throwing things across the room at each other followed by the passionate beginnings of a fling, the sudden realization that the quarreling was a way of coping with the truth: how much they both wanted each other, how severely they weren’t supposed to.

Jae wasn’t an idiot, had watched a lot of 90s documentaries growing up, knew from No Doubt: The Untold Story that the _last_ thing you’re supposed to do if you want your career as a musician to last is date your bandmate.

_And anyway, Brian would totally be the Gwen Stefani of this whole thing._

_Look_ at him.

Jae lets his gaze wander over Brian, lying underneath him, dark hair plastered with sweat to his forehead, his temples, eyes bright and fixed on Jae, eyebrows furrowed together with concern. Of course, there’s the way that Brian looks--like someone sent him down from heaven to destroy Jae’s life--but the thing Jae had been truly enamored by was how hardworking Brian was, how quickly he learned new things, how everything he touched turned to gold, and how kind he remained despite his successes: optimistic, cheerful, hilarious. When Jae had realized how he’d felt, he’d done his best to stamp it out, to keep it down, to stop talking to Brian--because someone like _that_ wouldn’t risk everything he’d worked for to be with someone like Jae.

Things like that just didn’t happen. Not in the US--more so here. Not for him, anyway. No such luck, not in the cards.

And then Brian had blurted it out one day after band practice, had let the truth come tumbling out like their whole lives, their whole careers didn’t hang in the balance.

_I like you, Jae._

Soft as a feather falling onto a mattress, the loudest sound in the quiet room.

_What do you mean?_

Jae’s own voice had sounded tinny, weightless as he managed the question he still couldn’t believe he was asking, having the opportunity to vocalize.

_I mean you know. You know what I mean, right?_

_What?_

_I want you._

Trying to keep it a secret from the band was like trying to keep Sungjin off of a dancefloor--difficult, unnecessary, and only resulted in even more embarrassing scenarios. When they’d tried not to get caught kissing, Dowoon had stumbled into the room as they were splayed out on Jae’s bed. When they’d tried to hold hands under the table at a fanmeet, Sungjin had accidentally stepped on the table cloth--and thinking fast, Brian had turned it into a fight over candy or mineral water or whatever, their favorite technique: fighting to conceal affection. It was just a friendly fling kind of thing, anyway, they told everyone at the next band meeting. Just two guys in a mutually beneficial exclusive partnership. No biggie. Happens all the time. Their manager had rolled his eyes so far back Brian was scared they’d pop out of the back of his head. _Just keep it low-key._

Well, they tried (and failed at) _that_ too.

Like all kinds of great love, it bled out: into the things they posted online, the photos they took, the way that Jae liked crawling into Brian’s bunk bed at night to snuggle, the way that they’d been caught showering together more than once, Wonpil’s high-pitched screams tearing through the apartment followed by Dowoon’s apathetic _what’s new?_ or _we should be used to it by now_ or _sock on the door please._ In the end, it was Sungjin that had given them the best advice, had called them aside after the early 2016 reckoning and knocked some sense into them: why not just be together the way you want to be, it might quell the sense of urgency?

And so they had--because, as Brian had told Jae one night in Toronto as they stood on the balcony of Brian’s hotel room after their first show there, watching the skyline twinkle under them as he tucked a strand of Jae’s hair behind his ear: if you’re in love, then why wouldn’t you want to act like it?

In a way, it worked.

They’d calmed down considerably, had gotten their heads back on right, the urgency mellowing out into something long-term, into something passionate, yes, but also sweet, reserved, private. And as for the physical thing--well, it’s hard to get time alone in a situation like theirs. Of course they’d _done_ stuff: they’d been roommates on tour and in the dorms long enough to manage regular handsies, makeout sessions. Everything _but._ Some sentimental part of them wanted that _last_ thing, that threshold that they’d both cross with one another for the first time to be special in its own way, both of them already having been so deprived of any sense of normalcy in how two people _got together._ No first dates, their first kiss rushed, stolen, almost. So they’d waited and waited and waited and finally, freedom: their manager moved out, Dowoon had dragged his mosquito net into the living room, and they’d finally gotten some free time.

 _Two years, they should make me a fucking Saint for this,_ Brian had said against Jae’s lips as the week before, they’d finally decided on a date, decided on a plan as they lay in Brian’s bunk, hands slick with each other under the sheets, both of them sated from yet another quick rendezvous of stroking each other to satisfaction.

It was never enough.

 _Well, baby,_ Jae had whispered back, the cockyness more a defense mechanism, an impulse, than anything intentional. _I’ll show you heaven, don’t you worry. You’ll be seeing fuckin’ stars for how long you’ve waited._

Big mistake.

Brian had taken the bait, swallowed it hook, line, and sinker--over the next week, their make out sessions had intensified considerably: Brian putting five socks on the bathroom door knob when they bathed together, giving Jae slow, intense head under the stream of hot water that they both knew Sungjin would be pissed off at them for finishing. Jae had reciprocated best he could: slipping into Brian’s bed barely clothed once he knew that Dowoon had crawled out of their room, the door clicking shut behind him.

And then the risque photos and messages had begun: Brian sending him selfies from the gym, shirt up, the steamed-over lens hiding just what Jae had wanted to see most, the line of the hollow of Brian’s pelvis disappearing into the mist. He’d started sending Jae photos of his hands, calloused from years of bass playing, index and middle finger up and out with a caption as cryptic as it was straightforward. _Thinking of you._

Thing is, Jae isn’t a quitter--self-deprecating, maybe, sometimes a little reluctant to take things seriously, sure, avoidant when feeling forced into a situation, but never, ever one to back down from a challenge, more so one that he wants to take. So he’d done something he’d never done before: had taken photos of himself in the mirror that he’d dragged in from the hall when no one was home: Brian’s flannel baggy on his thin frame, pants off, afternoon light catching the milk skin of back, his ass, his hard cock heavy against his inner thigh, his long legs--something that Brian was always going on and on and on about. The caption was a little trickier than the photos themselves: it took a lot to out-sext a lyricist, moreso one as hardworking as Brian who went on and on about how he’d undo Jae with his tongue, unhinge him with every touch or whatever. So he’d decided to keep it cocky, keep it west-side, keep it swag.

_Can’t wait to fuck you slow, baby._

From there it had snowballed into an avalanche of sexts as Brian replied with _hfly shit Jae_. Jae quite likes flustering Brian. So he just kept going.

_Put that talented mouth on me, Bri._

_If you can still remember the lyrics to our songs after I’m done with you, I’ll give you a prize._

_Moan my name while you jerk off to this, okay?_

And of course. A sound clip of him jerking off on an afternoon when Brian was at school and everyone else was at the PC shop. He’d kept the moans natural but had made sure to draw out Brian’s name, letting his voice break over the middle, the crux.

_Oh, Briiiian._

And now. Well. Oh, Brian. Brian looking up at him with those big, worried eyes. They’ve been dry humping for the past thirty minutes, both of them hot and flustered, hard and aching. Brian puts a hand up to Jae’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?”

Jae bites nervously on his lip, unsure whether to just fake it until he makes it or spill the beans. See, thing is--Jae’s never done it with a guy before. Up until Brian, he’d mostly dated girls. Up until Brian, he’d known he found himself staring at some guys a beat too long but had thought himself straight for the most part. The handjobs and blowjobs had been straightforward enough--but _this._ Well. He glances at Brian.

“Do you want to stop?”

The crack of emotion in Brian’s voice makes his heart lurch in his chest. He shakes his head, lets out a small laugh.

“Of course not.”

“What is it then?”

“I--” Jae takes a deep breath, settling for the truth as he leans down to kiss Brian. “I’ve never done it with a guy before. Um. I don’t know how to--you know. _Prep_ someone.”

Brian grins, then, the realization settling on his face like dew on an upturned leaf. “Oh, Jae.”

He pulls Jae in closer, kissing him deep. A reassurance, a promise that it’s okay.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

Jae shrugs. “I was nervous.”

“Why?” Brian lets out a soft chuckle. “It’s _me.”_

“Exactly.” Jae grins, brushing Brian’s hair off of his forehead. “You’re perfect.”

Brian pulls him close, then, kisses him slow, lets his tongue linger as it curls against Jae’s, licking into his mouth. He sucks softly on the soft skin of Jae’s lower lip before pulling away. His gaze is intense as he looks into Jae’s eyes.

“Let me lead, then. I gotchu.”

  


Jae isn’t sure if he’s ever going to get over the image of it: Brian kneeling naked on the bed, looking back at him before taking Jae’s index and middle finger, licking them until they’re slick before guiding them lower, lower, toward his hole. Jae holds Brian close to his chest, kissing Brian softly before heeding what he has to say next.

“Now, circle the pucker, Jae, baby,” Brian whispers, his breath warm against Jae’s slightly parted lips. “Wait until I start to flutter--oh fuck--”

Jae watches a wave of pleasure skimming across Brian’s face at his touch.

“--now, push slowly in.”

Jae pushes his index in slow, slick--Brian’s so warm, so wet from the lube. Brian lets out a long breath, a moan as Jae curls his finger inside him.

“That’s good, baby,” Brian says softly. “Oh that’s so good. Now if you move a bit higher, a little to the left, that’s my--”

Jae feels it then: a soft bead of pleasure, the skin of it different, a little rougher against his finger tips. He lets his fingertip drag softly across the surface. A shudder runs through Brian.

“Jae--”

“--good?” Jae asks, nipping at Brian’s lower lip.

“Really, really good,” Brian affirms.

Brian moves Jae’s free hand slowly down between his legs and Jae starts to stroke Brian’s cock lazily, the motion of both giving Jae no choice but to curl himself around Brian, his back to Jae's chest. Brian braces himself against the mattress with both arms. Breathless, moaning, he pushes himself slowly back onto Jae’s finger and then forward into Jae’s grasp, going until the movement becomes easy, pleasure rising in his gut. He pulls off, reaches over to the bedside table and tosses a box of condoms at a stunned, blushing Jae.

“Now let’s do that seeing stars part you promised.”

  


Jae thinks that _he_ might actually start to see stars. His head is spinning, heady with arousal as Brian rides him--Jae’s sitting up against the wall, his back slick with sweat. Brian is straddling him, bucking his hips in a way that makes Jae feel like he’s going to burst. It’s all that Jae can muster to keep his grip on Brian tight, to hold him close. Brian’s arms rest on Jae’s shoulders, the tips of their noses touching. Brian leans down to kiss him torrid and lazy, moaning into his mouth as the head of Jae’s cock hits his prostate.

“Oh fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Bri,” Jae says, taking in how beautiful Brian looks like this--eyes half-closed in ecstasy, his cheeks, his upper lip slick with the sheen of sweat, his hair swept up and off his forehead. “Fuck me, baby. Oh fuck--”

“--Jae,” Brian says, losing all capacity to say anything more in the heat of the moment. His voice pitches like a ship in a storm, breaking as he goes faster, harder. “Jae--oh Jae--”

Jae takes a chance, wants to drive Brian mad, to unhinge him as much as Brian’s done: so he holds the cheeks of Brian’s ass wide relishing the gasp that escapes his lips--and then he thrusts hard and fast, lingering where his cock meets Brian’s prostate, relishing every moan and shudder, every shiver and cry of his name. Jae’s gaze drifts lower, to Brian’s neglected cock leaking pre-cum against his belly.

“Touch yourself and cum on me, Bri,” he whispers into Brian’s mouth.

Brian mewls, letting out a long whimper, stroking himself as Jae fucks into him. It’s a sound, a sight, a feeling that Jae will never forget: warm and slick, hot and heavy, the grinding of bodies, the feeling of being inside Brian--and then the white hot heat of Brian spurting across his belly, onto his chest. Jae takes it as an invitation, freedom to chase his own relief.

He fucks Brian deep, holding him down by the waist, thrusting until he can’t hold it in any longer, until he empties himself out onto the condom, shuddering, shaking against Brian as his orgasm burns through him: his toes curling in ecstasy, back arching, the hairs on the backs of his arms standing upright.

“You okay?” Brian asks softly, kissing him slow, feeling Jae grow soft inside him before he lets him slip out.

Breathless, it takes Jae a moment to answer. He kisses Brian: lingering, savoring the taste of him, the moment they’d waited so long for. When he answers, he finds himself unable to stop smiling, his expression a reflection of Brian’s: all crescent-moon eyes and laugh lines.

“With you, how could I not be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twt/CC: teenuviel1227


End file.
